


Turn The Lights Off (Carry Me Home)

by Anonymous



Category: All the Small Things, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Angst, Bottom Ryan Ross, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I drempt this, M/M, Sarah Urie (Mentioned) - Freeform, Title is from All The Small things by blink 182, Top Gerard Way, blowjob, literally this was a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank and Gerard break up





	Turn The Lights Off (Carry Me Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me last night in a dream.

“Gerard” frank says and I turn around in shock at his harsh voice  
“Yea,” i say, still making my mud pie in his bed which he told me not to  
“We are breakinrgh up” he says and I gasp and drop the mud on his white bed sheets  
“What why” I say then suddenly want cheese  
“Because you’re too immature and I can’t keep up with all your mental illnesses. Bye” frank says and stomps away and i hear him open the door and come back and stand in the doorway of his room  
He taps his foot.  
“Leave. This is my house” he says and I shake my head and cross my arms in front of me  
“No!” I say and i think I won  
“Get. Out” he says  
“Carry me home nigga” I say to him and he comes up to me and picks me up and then drops me because I weight 245 pounds  
Frank screams out of annoycnace and gets his phone and dials 1-860-299-BOB and bob Bryar comes into his window nakedamd says “yeah what’s the shit.” And shit means situation btw

frank point to me and bob says “ok I’m on it” and carves a hole in the floor around me and I fall though and onto the floor of his kitchen. I am now on the first floor  
They come down stairs and see I’m still there and I’m not gonna leave so frank groans loudly and says “JUST FUCKING LEAVe!” To me but I don’t. 

Then bob carves into the floor again and I go into his basement where I see 4 boys chained up against the wall and I realize they are five seconds of summer and I am not shocked anymore because frank told me he had them in his basement so. 

Anyway I stand up and go upstairs and frank and bob are having sex on the couch so I walk outside and go to Frank’s neighbor’s house (her name is Hayley Williams ffs) and I smash her window and crawl into her home 

She is on the couch watching tv and on the phone with her friend or some gay shit and I say “Give me your car or get killed and raped” and she screams into the phone and I kick it out of her hand and it smashes onto the floor and gets eaten by wood oof.  
Anyway I’m

She. Is scared so to prank her more I drag her to the bedroom and chain her to the bed then I say “where do you keep your cheese” and she cries and says “in my k-kitchen?” And I say ok and stomp into the kitchen and open the fridge but when I get there all I see is patrick stump eating the last bit of cheese so I pull him out of the fridge and put him on the couch and tape him there and I say “this is what you get slut” and he blinks and I take his pants off and shove my tiny penis in his anus and I rap him hard and he just says “ok” and I leave after 

So I smash Hayley’s car door open and I take her car out for a test drive even thought I don’t know how to drive. And I will return it (the car)on wenseday don’t worry but anyway I turn on the radio and I hear “All the small theengs” and I cry because that is Frank’s favorite song and I am sad now. So I turn the volume to 100 and Blair All the Small Things by blink 182. Sad

Anyway I take a sharp right turn on a familiar road. Broken Dreams Boulevard. I drive over somebody’s lawn before I get to the house I want. It is a modern home and I know it belongs to Brendon Boyd Urie so I get out and knock on his door and his wife answers so I hug her and ask “is Brendon home” 

“Yes” She says “follow me he is dying his pool water red” and we walk to his backyard and he is there with red food dye putting it into his pool for Hif-Hafs and Hoo-Has

I tap his shoulder and he turns around and groans and says “what” 

I know what I am planning will make him happy so I say “wanna come with me? I’m gonna go rape Ryan Ross” and he drops his food dye and says yes loudly so we put on masks of jefeee star and James Charles and go to Ryan’s small ass ugly house on 293sumet89 Street and barge open his door. 

He is alone with his dog cutting his wrist and we take the knife and put it to his throat then Brendon gets rysn’s’s Small iphone3 And starts a Live stream on instagram through Ryan’s account 

We tie him to his table and he cries like the emo wimp he is and I take him by his hair and mske him suck me and my small small dick and Brendon whips out his very large penis and puts it in Ryan’s mouth too and Ryan gags on it but we ignore it and continue to have fun. 

Next I take off his shirt and lick his belly button and then I take off his pants and underwear and see his small cock which isn’t a shocker we already knew it was tiny. 

I flip him over and take my cock and rub it and I am bigger now so I put it in dry in his anus and he screams bloody murder and Brendon puts His giant cock in Ryan’s mouth so he will shut up! And we both are grinding out of excitement. 

Then I pull out and I came in his ass and it drips on his leg and I just shrug and take the bag Brendon brought and open it. Brendon looks up from making Ryan suck him off and grins. 

“Ready for the toys?” Brendon asks me and I nod. We both chose a pink dildo. We chat over it while Ryan weeps and tries to hide from the camera. He tries to untie himself and Brendon punches his face, making him whimper, and Brendon takes his hair and pulls it down onto the floor again. He lays on ryan so he feels crushed and we feed him soup and we bring him to the junk yard and leave him there and Brendon and I go to the mall and talk about the evens of the day. 

Hope you enjoyed thi came to me in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Enjoy. Tell me if I should continue


End file.
